


We Are Not Pine Trees

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: In which Jyn figures out how she feels and actually uses her words to tell Cassian.





	We Are Not Pine Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of Rebelcap fics that feature pining, miscommunication, or lack of communication. I figured it was time to write one where they actually used their words for once.

Bodhi originally introduced Jyn to Cassian Andor and Kay Tworkowski when they'd come over to the apartment Bodhi and Jyn shared just shy of two years ago to work on some project together for class. All three had been pursing their masters degrees in varying fields of study but shared a physics class together. 

Jyn and Bodhi had shared an apartment since she'd started undergrad, as close as siblings with as often as Jyn had ended up at Bodhi's house when they'd been growing up. Galen Erso had been a fairly absent father, and their next door neighbors had noticed not long after they'd moved into the house next door when Jyn had been nine, a year after her mother had passed away. Galen's friend Saw helped when he cool, but he was often away for work, so when Bodhi's mother had discovered a nine year old Jyn Erso trying to pick the lock of her own house because she'd forgotten her key that morning and discovered that Jyn's father wouldn't be home until late that evening, she'd insisted the girl come home with her.

That lead to Jyn being unofficially adopted into the Rook household, and she'd spent most afternoons and many weekends there while her father was at work, learning to cook from Mrs. Rook, watching movies with Bodhi, and learning the basics of home and car maintenance from both Mr. and Mrs. Rook along side the lessons they gave their son. 

Not long after she'd graduated high school and been accepted at Yavin University, her father had been offered a position at another college nearly 6 hours away. He'd hesitated to take it, before Bodhi had invited Jyn to become his roommate in the apartment he'd been renting for the past few years.

All in all, it worked out. Jyn loved her father, and he had at least been present, if at work a lot, for her childhood, but Bodhi was a familiar friend and brother, and she preferred the idea of rooming with him versus coming home to a large, empty house every night.

Over the course of the physics class, Kay and Cassian had become stables in the Erso/Rook apartment, often over even when they weren't working on projects, just hanging out, and Jyn had become friends with both. She and Kay maintained that they were very good friends, though Cassian and Bodhi sometimes questioned that, given the barbs and insults that Jyn and Kay treated each other to, but they maintained it was their way of showing affection.

Bodhi had known that Cassian and Jyn would get along like a house on fire. Jyn was finishing up her undergrad at Yavin in Geology and Cassian was finishing his masters in Civil Engineering. They were both incredibly smart, loved discussing anything from literature to politics, and had a thing for the weird British Breakfast Tea that Jyn had been drinking most of her life.

This particular Friday evening Bodhi and Jyn were in the kitchen, easily maneuvering around each other after a life time of cooking together under Mrs. Rook’s watchful eye, waiting for Kay and Cassian to show up for Friday movie night.

Jyn hadn’t burned anything tonight, but Bodhi had noticed over the past few weeks that she’d seemed particularly thoughtful.

For Jyn herself, she’d recently come to the realization that she was in love with one of her and Bodhi’s best friends, and it wasn’t Kay.   
Since they’d met, Jyn and Cassian had fallen in together fairly easily. He listened to her rant about pig headed students who thought a woman had no place in science, and supported her completely when she’d gone to the Dean a year ago because she’d had issues with a professor’s sexism. Within a few months of movie night being established at the Erso/Rook apartment, Jyn had begun to claim the spot by Cassian on the loveseat because it was comfortable and she could lean into him for warmth, and she was often cold unless it was 75 degrees or above outside.

Their friendship had formed fast and easily, and hanging around Cassian felt completely natural. They’d both tried dating on and off over the past two years, and they’d always end up sitting on Jyn and Bodhi’s loveseat, or at Cassian and Kay’s kitchen table, lamenting dates that never turned out just right, or overly flirtatious dates that didn’t interest them past the first five minutes.

They fit together.

Jyn had used the past few weeks to turn over these thoughts in her head since she’d come to the very logical conclusion that she had somewhere along the way fallen in love with Cassian and didn’t particularly want to spend another late night Saturday talking about bad dates.

She could, she acknowledged to herself, stay quiet about it for fear of risking their friendship, but it just didn’t seem to sit right with her.

“Jyn, something on your mind?” Bodhi asked for the third time.

Jyn blinked and glanced up from the bowl of popcorn she’d made, realizing that it wasn’t the first time Bodhi had asked her the question.   
“Er, sorry.” She paused. “Yes, actually, there is. I believe I am in love with Cassian.”

Bodhi lifted a brow. “And?”

“I’m just trying to figure out how to tell him.”

Bodhi let out a breath of relief. “Oh good. I was wondering when one of you would notice. You two having been pining, but it’s been fairly clear to me that the two of you care for each other.”

Jyn scowled faintly. “We are not pine trees, Bodhi, of course we don’t pine.”

“So you’re going to tell him?”

She nodded. “Tonight, I think.”

“Good.” Bodhi grinned at her. “Just try not to be too sappy, please?”

Jyn merely arched a brow at him.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door before they heard the lock turn and Cassian let himself and Kay in with the key they’d been given while ago. Jyn carried the bowl of popcorn into the living room and planted herself on her corner of the loveseat while Bodhi brought in a plate of the rest of the snacks they’d made.   
Everyone went through their normal motions, popping in the most recent Marvel Universe movie as Cassian claimed his normal spot beside Jyn.

Jyn migrated over to Cassian’s side as the movie wore on, as she usually did, and Bodhi occasionally snuck a glance at them as Cassian slid his arm around Jyn’s shoulder. Kay exchanged a glance with Bodhi, noting how comfortable Cassian and Jyn were with each other.  
She considered if there was any sort of perfect timing to announcing that she was in love with Cassian. She could make an announcement after the movie, could ask him to talk with her in the kitchen, or…

Cassian smiled and turned his head to look at her, and Jyn pondered a moment, the leaned up, and brushed her lips against his own.  
He seemed neither surprised nor shocked and he returned the light kiss, drawing back after a few minutes and pulled Jyn a bit more snugly against his side.

“I love you,” she murmured softly.

His brown eyes warmed and he kissed her temple. “I love you too,” he replied.

Bodhi and Kay exchanged another glance. As natural as the progression of their friendship had been, Jyn and Cassian had, unsurprisingly, slipped easily into admitting their emotions for each other.

Bodhi and Kay were just going to have to get used to the PDA.


End file.
